Don't You Remember?
by Orihime Chuuu
Summary: Todo el Goten 13 se moviliza desesperado. Genryusai ha ordenado hallar como extrema prioridad a la reciente pobladora del Rugonkai, poseedora de los poderes divinos. Ulquiorra no recuerda nada pero el color del fuego le es familiar. Ichigo solo quiere recuperar la amistad de la pelirroja y volver a ser alguien importante para ella y Orihime... ha olvidado toda una vida. UlquiHime
1. Cayendo en las profundidades

Hola, muchos gusto volver a compartir con ustedes. Hace casi dos años, mas o menos, que no escribo en esta pagina y debo agregar que la he extrañado un montón. He borrado las historias que antes cree de esta pareja, ya que al volver a leerlas & releerlas, esperando tuvieran salvación, descubrir que tenían tantos errores que no pude soportar el tenerlas en mi curriculum como referente.

Me presentare, nuevamente, bajo otro nombre como un usuario nuevo. Esta ves me llamare: **AliceHime Ciferiuz**, mezclado a los dos parejas favoritar el Ulqui&hime y el Jalice (-Jack&Alice-Pandora Hearts).

La historia sera UlquiHime, claramente,pero el matiz con IchiHime me es sumamente interesante así que ligeramente lo daré a entender también, aunque claramente solo por parte de Ichigo.

Todo o su mayor parte de desenvolverá en el Sereitei & ligeramente tendremos luchas y confrontaciones entre personajes.

_Parejas secundarias_; no soy muy buena en ellas pero mostrare pinceladas de algo.

_Advertencias_: Clasificación M, por contenido explicito/implícito de varias cosas.

_(c) Personajes y escenarios pertenecen a Tite Kubo. _

* * *

**_¿No lo recuerdas?_**

_~~ Cayendo en las profundidades ~~_

* * *

_-Orihime—la llamo un hombre poseedor de los ojos más llamativos que había visto en su vida._

_Ella, sentada sobre sus propios pies, apoyando ligeramente sus codos sobre una mesita baja dejo de escribir y se volteo con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro._

_-¿Qué sucede?—le pregunto al chico quien estaba recostado en la cama con un libro a medio leer en su mano izquierda._

_Él la observo unos minutos muy intensamente, haciéndola enrojecer y contraer sus hombros contra su cuello por los nervios. Sonrío en el interior y satisfecho por su reacción, exigió:_

_-Ven aquí—_

_Se sentó más adecuadamente en la cama y la chica sin replicar o pensar en un por qué camino grácil hasta encontrarlo. _

_Estiro su mano incolora y delgada hasta apretar una muñeca de porcelana entre sus dedos y jalarla con fuerza hacia su cuerpo. Abrazo a la chica sembrando su rostro entre sus abultados pechos e inhalo con desesperación su aroma, cerrando los ojos por el deleite._

_-¿Qué-Qué sucede Ulquiorra-Kun?—pregunto la chica en cuanto pudo sobreponerse a las corrientes emocionales que descendieron por su cuerpo._

_Apoyo sus manos en los hombros masculinos y dejo caer su cabeza hacia el cabello azabache besándole las hebras de forma efímera. _

_El mayor no hablo por mucho tiempo, dejando en el aire una capa de silencio impenetrable, la cual ni siquiera Orihime con toda su inquietud pudo corromper. _

_Aferro sus garras a la chica, estrujándola entre sus brazos y enterrando sus dedos en el uniforme escolar; comentó:_

_-Se cumplirá un año—_

_Al escuchar estas palabras, la adolescente cerró los ojos y su sonrisa antes ofuscada por la intriga reapareció con energías. Tanta fue su dicha que no pudo evitar enredar sus dedos en los cabellos negros y recostar su mejilla ardiente sobre ellos._

_-Hemos vivido aquí por casi un año, desde…—su voz se fue apagando y con arrepentimiento despegó las palabras de su garganta—Desde que te secuestré—Orihime sintió su dolor camuflado en esas escasas silabas, más no se atrevió a interrumpir su inspiración.__-Ahora que estoy contigo, que he vivido como un humano más a tu lado, ahora que sé en donde encontrar nuestro corazón—sonrío ante tal ironía—Debo decirte que no me arrepiento de nada y que si de mi dependiera; te lastimaría una y otra y otra vez, si con ello—se distanciaron un poco y el esmeralda choco contra el cuarzo ahumado gris.—Logro obtener el mismo resultado que tengo entre mis manos—Le susurro con tranquilidad, para que en matiz devorara sus labios como un animal hambriento._

* * *

Caminaba sin prisa y muy seria. En las manos cargaba un ramo de flores blancas y su gabardina era mecida por el viento al igual que su bufanda. Después de haber dado cuarenta pasos desde la entrada del recinto se detuvo, y quedo ahí quien sabe por cuantos segundos hasta que se dignó a hablar.

-Hola, Ulquiorra-Kun—susurro la chica con los ojos apagados—Ya casi se cumplirá un año, desde—sonrío lo mejor que pudo, mientras vertía agua sobre la piedra tallada con inscripciones.—Sé que vengo aquí todos los días desde entonces. Estoy segura de que no estas feliz por ello—susurraba con entusiasmo impropio pero sincero, y aun así sus ojos enrojecían y cosquilleaban dejando sus mejillas tibias con el agua.—Sé que estas decepcionado y que soy una vergüenza, de que no merezco nada por ser tan débil—se limpio las lagrimas con la manga de su chaleco y azotando las flores de golpe contra el piso, grito: -¡No entiendes lo que sufro y no deberías juzgarme! No puedo evitarlo, no puedo sola, no soporto estar sola y lo sabes. Es tan, tan triste y ¡Soy tan infeliz que no puedo! ¡Ya no puedo! No puedo… lo siento—

-Orihime-Sama, por favor—

-Lo siento Ayame, chicos. Lo siento mucho—

Se dejo caer de rodillas cubriendo su rostro ensombrecido con sus manos. Lloró quien sabe cuanto tiempo en la misma posición sin importarle que el clima empeorara y que la tormenta que sabía llegaría pronto, estuviera anticipadamente sobre ella.

Su cabello perdió volumen y al igual que su ropa se volvió pesado, su cuerpo tiritaba y su mente solo le pedía un refugio y abrigo, pero incluso con todo en su contra no se movió, ni un centímetro, ni un poco, no fue dubitativa y tampoco se cuestionó, solo permaneció ahí siendo observaba por un joven de pie, bajo un paraguas negro.

Los audífonos sobre su cuello se volvieron muy fríos, tanto que les echó la culpa de sus escalofríos. Su mano morena se aferro al mango de madera y apretando nudillos dentro de su pantalón dio un paso hacia delante, un paso inevitablemente muy meditado. Dio otro paso y comenzó a arrepentirse, pero iba en el noveno cuando pensó en devolverse. Se detuvo melancólico a las espaldas de una chica con la cual compartían la misma maldición en el color de cabello.

Separo sus labios y frunció el ceño en cuanto los volvió a cellar sin pronunciar palabra. Cerró sus parpados e inclino el paraguas hacia delante para cubrir a su amiga del agua, aunque ya fuera tarde, varios años tarde.

-Inoue—susurro con miedo a que se molestara, sabiendo de antemano que su carácter bondadoso y buen corazón le impedirían sentir algo negativo por sus palabras.—Ya es tarde—

La chica no se movió, incluso parecía que no respiraba.

Ichigo se enfureció uniendo sus cejas y apretando los dientes como si estuviera perdiendo una batalla.

-Inoue, por favor. Te enfermaras si sigues aquí—trato de persuadirla siendo amable, utilizando buenas palabras. No hubo reacción, parecía no querer escucharlo así que se agacho.—Inoue estas empapada necesitas estas bajo techo—le hablo de cerca, con voz ronca, inclinándose hacia ella.

Las cosas no cambiaron, Orihime parecía no tener voluntad.

Ichigo en contra de sus deseos toco el hombro femenino con suavidad y el cuerpo de la pelirroja callo hacia el lado izquierdo azotándose contra el piso mojado, inerte.

Los ojos caramelo se aterraron al grado de expresar histeria en cuanto noto a una Orihime aun sentada en la misma posición frente a la tumba de Ulquiorra, solo que estaba algo… transparente.

Su corazón se disparo a un ritmo incalculable y callo hacia atrás sentándose contra el pavimento. Su paraguas negro callo abierto boca arriba y su cuerpo se empapo al instante siguiente.

Orihime se levanto en silencio y con extrema calma, hizo una reverencia y se volteo hacia Ichigo, el cual con el rostro aterrado distinguió la cadena nacida de su pecho.

Inoue se entristeció, entrecerró los ojos, su expresión se volvió angustiosa y se llevo las manos entrelazadas al pecho.

-Kurosaki-kun, no sabia que estabas aquí—sonrió cabizbaja. Su melodía al hablar deprimiría hasta al alma más optimista de la tierra.— No tenias que presenciar esto—comento inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia su cuerpo vacío analizándolo en profundidad.

El shinigami sustituto notó como sus pensamientos se distorsionaban dejando su mente en blanco y sin poder hilar ni siquiera una palabra en los momentos de silencio que siguieron la escena.

Dos figuras saltaban de un lado hacia el otro avanzando hasta el cementerio general de Karakura persiguiendo a un hollow, criatura que fue atraído por la divina energía de un alma recién nacida.

Ichigo se levanto de golpe y de los bolsillos de su chaqueta saco la insignia que le permitió abandonar su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que Shino y Yuki llevaban al lugar.

-Kurosaki-San, Inoue..-San—les nombro el pequeño shinigami en practica dudoso.-¡Inoue-San!—grito Yuki corrido hacia la chica que aun tenia posibilidades de salvarse.

Orihime movio la cabeza de un lado a otro con seriedad y esto hizo que el pequeño se detuviera en seco.

Hollow aparecieron de todas partes atraídos por la energía espiritual de Orihime, quien fue de inmediato protegida tras la espada de Ichigo.

El pelirrojo alterado y desorientado alzó su espada sobre el nivel de su cabeza y en cuanto iba a dar una estocada para que todos los habitantes de Hueco Mundo desaparecieran en el acto, el escudo protector de color anaranjado de interpuso a su objetivo. Desconcertado, Ichigo busco los ojos grises y estos le vieron con humildad. Incitando a Ayame y a Shun'o a actuar, negó todo evento que hayan hecho los hollow y los volvió a transformar en almas humanas.

-Gracias chicos—susurro en cuanto volvieron a ser pétalos del sujetador. Los dos pequeños shinigamis en cuanto salieron de su asombro iniciaron su labor.

-Inoue ¿Desde cuando…?—el pelirrojo detuvo su pregunta en cuanto noto que esta le hacia daño a la chica. Respiro y exhalo un par de veces y apretando con fuerza el mango de su espada dijo:

-¿Estas segura de esto?—cuestiono tratando de dejar a un lado sus apreciaciones personales.

-Sí, es… lo que más deseo—expreso con ansiedad—él esta allá ¿Verdad?—

Kurosaki cerró los ojos y relajo los hombros al responder:

-Sí, Ulquiorra esta allá—

Al escuchar ese nombre Shino puso más atención.

-Señorita Inoue ¿Qué a sucedido?¿Por qué ha muerto?—le preguntaba Yuki preocupado cuando se les acerco.

La chica sonrío y expreso sin remordimientos que en vida llevaba casi un año muerta.

Yuki aun sin entender, prefirió no hacer más preguntas sobre el asunto.

-Inoue, no recordaras a Ulquiorra estando allá—comentó para hacerla entrar en razón. No hubo efecto alguno—¡Él tampoco te recuerda!—

Shino abrió los ojos comprendiendo entonces a que se debía todo aquello.

-Ulquiorra-Taicho—susurro para si misma y luego alzó la voz—¿Orihime-Chan tiene alguna conexión con Ulquiorra-Taicho?—

La exaltación de todos la asusto a ella también.

-Él era…—observo a la mujer de frente y ella asintió—el novio de Inoue—

Ambos Shinigamos abrieron los ojos desconcertados ante tal descubrimiento.

Orihime sonrío por última vez siendo un poco más sincera.

-¿Qué le diré a Tatsuki y a los demás?—pregunto el chico preparándose con profundo dolor para darle su entrada a la Sociedad de las Almas.

-Ella no se sorprenderá, se enojara es lo más seguro, pero no se sorprenderá. De seguro ahora ya sabe que es lo que esta pasado. Y a los demás, deséales mucha suerte y una prospera vida de mi parte—Alzó el rostro y concentro sus orbes en la espada, pero antes de que Ichigo hiciera un movimiento, se lanzo a sus brazos.

Los ojos caramelo se desconcertaron medio segundo para luego estrecharla con necesidad contra si mismo, hundiendo su rostro y sus manos en su cabello.

-Lo siento Kurosaki-Kun, de veras yo…—

-No hace falta Inoue. Yo entiendo—le susurro y aun abrazándola pego la superficie del mango a su cuerpo, creando un destello azul que comenzó a consumirla poco a poco.

-Búscame—le susurro con los labios secos al oído—Búscame y te prometo que seremos amigos de nuevo. Lo prometo—hundió su rostro en el cuello de Ichigo antes de desaparecer por completo.

El sentimiento de vació quedo suspendido en cada partícula del aire deteniendo el tiempo.

Yuki y Shino se miraron un instante y devolvieron su atención al pelirrojo que observaba el cielo aun lluvioso, preguntándose en silencio si el agua que recorría las mejillas de Ichigo eran efectos del clima o no.

* * *

¿Les ha gustado o enganchado? ¿No les gusta la narración? ¿alguna sugerencia para lo trama o alguna queja? Bienvenido sea el que comente para bien :3

~~Saludos.


	2. Moviéndose en las profundidades

Lamento la demora, pero debo conservar mi primer lugar así que estudio, estudio, estudiooo!  
Este Fanfic sera largo, así que no se cuanto me tarde en terminarlo, por que contara lento para hacerlo muy creíble y no caer en el cambio de personalidad de ningún personaje.

Espero les guste lo escribí con cariño y tratare en lo posible de subir el proximo en unos dias.  
Espero disfruten el UlquiHime y este cambie en la historia tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Se aprecian mucho los gestos de aliento.

Sigan leyendo ;D 3

* * *

**_¿No lo recuerdas?_**

_~~ Moviéndose en las profundidades ~~_

* * *

La lluvia sin dar tregua ni tener compasión por nadie seguía cayendo como si fuera deseada.

Los dos pequeños shinigamis, quieres fueron testigos de esa escena cargada de sentimientos, sentían tanto respeto por el afectado y por su dolor que no se movieron, no hablaron y ni siquiera respiraron.

Ver a un hombre como ese, a un alma tan imponente e indestructible como la de Ichigo; quedar vulnerable y expuesta ante la lluvia helada les erizaba todos los bellos del cuerpo congelado sus almas. Aunque el muchacho no hablara, ni pestañara al mirar hacia el cielo, aunque no moviera ni un musculo, aunque no expresara absolutamente nada mas que vacío transmitía el desamparo y el aislamiento que calcinaba su corazón por haber fallado.

-Yuki—

El pequeño saltó sobre sus pies y observo al pelirrojo con agitación.

-¿Sí, Kurosaki-San?—hablo robóticamente nervioso.

Los ojos caramelo chocaron contra el pavimento y las gotas que perecían contra él. Entrecerró los ojos y papeado una vez dejando que todo el agua acumulada en sus pestañas callera en línea recta por sus mejillas. Simulando las lágrimas de su agrietada alma.

-Avisa a la Sociedad de las Almas que Inoue Orihime a muerto—susurro sin vida en su voz.

Shino cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de aguantas la pena que le daba el ver la fragilidad de un hombre tan valiente romperse a pedazos.

-Eso haré—asintió el pequeño sacando su celular y marcando.

Tardo unos cuantos segundos en hacer conexión hasta que alguien atendió.

* * *

Todos los tenientes corrían desesperadamente por los pasillos tratando de ubicar a sus respectivos capitanes. Pasando por sus oficinas, o por los cuarteles de entrenamientos, los patios y por último la casa central en donde rara vez aparecían los cabezas de grupo.

Kira, junto con Matsumoto y Hinamori, eran siempre los que más problemas tenían para encontrar a sus escurridizos capitanes, a quienes siempre se les ocurría desaparecer en el momento menos oportuno.

El comandante general había dado una alarma de extrema emergencia, a la cual tenían que asistir de inmediato todos los capitales del Goten 13. Sin embargo, parecía ser que los únicos que no sabían de tan importante alarma eran esos tres capitanes que nunca estaban en donde deberían.

-¿Kira-Kun has visto a mi Taicho?—pregunto una Momo al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-Ni idea, pero lo más seguro es que este junto de mi Taicho—

-¿Alguien vio a mi Taichoooo?—gritaba Matsumoto a todo lo que daban sus pulmones un poco mas alejada de esos dos.

-Bueno, parece ser que no somos nos únicos con problemas—dijo Kira para calmar los ánimos de la pequeña y saltó hacia las calles.

-¡Vamos Hinamori-san se me ocurre a donde pueden estar!—alerto y la chica lo siguió.

Corrieron lo más rápido que podían hasta el lugar que encontraron por última vez a sus capitanes. Y tal y como había pensado, ambos capitanes estaban en el mismo lugar, de lejos podían apreciar los números inscritos en sus ropas blancas.

-¡Taicho!—Grito Kira para de un gran salto subir hasta el tejado superior de la Academia Shino.

-¿Qué sucede Kira?—pregunto en un tono frío el de cabellos negros.

-El comandante general ha solicitado una audiencia urgente con los capitanes. No nos han dicho de que trata, pero fue una alarma, así que es algo muy grave. Por favor acompáñeme a la sala de reuniones—informo haciendo una reverencia muy formal a pesar de que su receptor le daba la espalda.

-Tks, ¿Otra reunión? ¿Qué el viejo no se cansa de vernos casi todos los días?—Se Irrito el capitán de la flor campanilla.

-Por-por favor Taicho, se nos hace tarde—hablo gentilmente Hinamori, entre la vergüenza y la inseguridad, recibiendo una mirada gélida por parte de ambos capitanes. Quienes, por sus modales tímidos y rostro sonrojado, no podían evitar sentir nostalgia y familiaridad ante tan bella expresión femenina.

-Está bien. Vamos—dijo el pelinegro evitando sus pensamientos de añoranza, y saltado de los primeros fue siendo seguido por los otros tres.

Al llegar a la sala de reuniones fueron seguidos por Hitsugaya y su despampanante teniente, quienes al parecer, tuvieron los mismos problemas de coordinación que ellos.

Todos los FukuTaicho se quedaron aguardando la puerta, mientras las cabezas de cada división ingresaban a la estancia sin miramientos, posicionándose en sus respectivos lugares.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron comenzó la reunión.

Shigekuni mantenía su grueso bastón apegado al piso mientras sus dos manos lo sostenían. Mantenía los ojos casi completamente cerrados y en cuanto a sus oídos no llegó ni la más mínima respiración, comunicó:

-Inoue Orihime ha muerto—Fue directo, sin saliva, sin sentimientos. Seco.

Soi fong, Unohana, Kyoraku, Abarai, Hitsugaya, Zaraki, Mayuri y Ukitake abrieron los ojos por unos segundos llenos de sorpresa.

-¿Qué?—nadie sabe quien pregunto aquello ya que fue un sonido general dentro de la sala.

-Silencio—exigió el anciano golpeando el piso con el bastón una vez. —Inoue Orihime ha fallecido y ha sido enviada por kurosaki Ichigo a algún distrito del Rukongai—aclaro el anciano sin expresión alguna.

Los más preocupados por todo esto parecían ser Ukitake, Renji y Toushiro, quienes expresaban su inquietud en cada poro de sus rostros.

El nombre del chico de cabellos naranja cruzo con gran pesadez las mentes de los dos capitanes más han compartido con él.

-No tengo que informarles de la magnitud de los poderes de esa humana—prosiguió el Capitán general—Es altamente poderosa, incluso si perdió todo conocimientos de sus poderes. Es un peligro, tanto para ella como para las almas que la rodean. Nuestro aire esta creado de partículas espirituales así que su poder se ha multiplicado infinitas veces para nuestra desgracias. Necesitamos encontrarla lo más rápido posible ya que al no recordar sus poderes es un ser ilimitado e inestable. Informaran a sus tenientes de esta búsqueda y ellos al resto de los shinigami de cada escuadron, quienes saldrán tras de ustedes inmediatamente. En cuanto crucen esa puerta saldrán a buscarla a cada rincón de cada Rukongai. Se dividirán en cuatro grupos de tres divisiones, los primeros tres escuadrones al norte, los que siguen al sur y después Este y Oeste. Esto es una prioridad. La chica debe aparecer cuanto antes.—

Agito su bastón contra el piso y dio por finalizada la reunión, retirándose de los primeros.

-Inoue Orihime—susurro Byakuya para sí mismo, recordando haber visto a la chica y a sus divinos poderes.

-Valla, parece que el asunto afecto hasta a Kuchiki—se burlo Zaraki con su sonrisa ensanchada.

Byakuya solo lo observo y se volteo indiferente, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

-Imagino sabrás quien es Inoue Orihime ¿no Jaegerjaquez?—pregunto respetuosamente Unohana al azulino.

-Tks, la verdad no tengo ni idea—soltó despreocupado del asunto.

-Inoue Orihime, humana huérfana de dieciocho proveniente de Karakura. Una de las salvadoras de Kuchiki Rukia, secuestrada por Aizen para utilizar sus poderes divinos contra el Rey. Controla el espacio y el tiempo, logrando retroceder cualquier cosa a su origen o extinción—hablo indiferente el capitán del tercer escuadrón.

-¿Y tú como demonios sabes eso?—pregunto un confundido colega.

-Es una de las heroínas de la Sociedad de las Almas. Es cultura general Grimmjow—susurro cruzando la puerta y acercándose a su teniente.

-Que interesante debe ser esto para ti ¿No Cifer?—le hablo burlonamente el capitán de la duodécima división sin detener su andar.—Pero no dejare escapar esta oportunidad tan tentadora—susurro con perversión.

Los ojos esmeraldas lo observaron de forma crítica, sin saber exactamente a que se debían sus palabras. Iba a abordarlo para que le diera explicaciones cuando dos gritos lo distrajeron por completo.

-¡No!—los gritos desgarradores se esparcieron como virus por los pasillos.

-Matsumoto…—susurro Hitsugaya observando cómo su teniente se rompía a pedazos.

-Rukia-Chan—susurro Ukitake preocupado al ver las lágrimas instantáneas de la noble.

-Orihime…Ella no puede haber muerto Taicho, ella no puede—rompió a llorar cubriéndose el rostro con las manos sin importarle que todos a su alrededor la observaran tan absorbidos como ella.

-Ukitake-Taicho Inoue no…no… ¡Oh Dios…!—no podía articular palabras entre sus sollozos.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a negar la muerte de su querida amiga mientras eran consoladas por sus respectivos capitanes.

La atmosfera se vio viciada por una melancolía y tristeza nunca antes compartida. Nadie hablaba demasiado alto y parecía que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo, sin comunicar nada, que debían susurrar sus palabras para respetar el dolor de las shinigamis.

-Inoue-San, pobrecita—susurro Kira luego de escuchar la noticia y la nueva misión.

-Hay que encontrarla, Inoue es muy tímida, de seguro está asustada en algún lugar—susurro Renji a su teniente, decido al ver la tristeza de su amiga de infancia.

-Démonos prisa Taicho—dijo seguro de sí mismo Hisagi, quien siguió a su capitán en la marcha.

-Debo entender que la chica a ayudado a la sociedad de las almas siendo solamente un Ryoka—comenzó a hablar Ulquiorra caminando rápidamente por los pasillos hacia la puerta norte.

-Así es Taicho, por eso todos los capitanes, tenientes y shinigami de menor rango saben de quien se trata. Varios hemos interactuado y combatido con ella.—susurro Kira alcanzando a su capitán después de informar a sus compañeros la misión quienes lo seguían a paso ligero.

-Bien. Apresúrense, nos veremos en seis horas—susurro Cifer y al siguiente instante desapareció usando shunpo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos sin dificultad ya que no había luz suficiente como para segarla. Se incorporo despacio en el futon, amontonando las sabanas en su cintura. Observo una habitación amplia con pocos muebles, pero limpia y ordenada, de colores tierra y un inciensillo dentro de un cerdo de barro que dejaba un aire con olor a vainilla en la habitación.

Se ayudo a levantar con sus manos y estiro las mantas sobre la cama para que combinara con el ordenado lugar. Se incorporo algo tambaleante y noto que estaba descalza cuando sus pies sintieron el frío de las tablas chocas contra su piel. Bajo sus ojos a su dedos y los movió como si nunca los hubiera visto antes. Sonrío sin saber por que y se encamino hacia lo que supuso era una puerta de papel, alzando los brazos para mantener el equilibrio.

Deslizo con sutileza, tratando de no hacer ruido y distinguió un pasillo de roble, limpio y brilloso, de un color caoba muy bonito que inducía hacia una escalera. Camino hacia ella con torpeza, como si no lo hubiera hecho en años y al llegar al borde despego un pie del piso con intenciones de descender.

Tambaleó hacia delante y antes de que pudiera recuperar el equilibrio una mano sujeto su cintura y otra la mano que la equilibraba.

Parpadeo desconcertada ante el tacto y giro su rostro hacia su salvador.

-Ten cuidado pequeña, puedes caer—le sonrío un chico a su espalda de forma casi imperceptible.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero simplemente cerro los labios.

-Quédate aquí, quieta. Traeré unas sandalias, hace frío—desapareció dejándola sola y al instante siguiente volvió a su lado, dejando los zapatos en el piso y ayudándola a encajar sus pies.

-Gracias—susurro con calidez, sorprendiéndose a si misma por decir esa palabra sin meditaciones.

Noto que su propia voz era suave, cálida, llena de sentimientos y ligeramente maternal.

-Valla, hablas. Es bueno saberlo.—dijo el chico con intensidad. La tomo de la mano y ayudo a descender.

Llevaba un vertido damasco de varios pliegues sostenido en su cintura por un trozo grueso de tela roja, tenía estampado flores rosadas y sobre su pecho se asomaba su largo cabello de un color anaranjado.

La primera planta era acogedora y lujosa, con muebles preciosos y gran iluminación, al parecer era de noche ya que todas las luces estaban encendidas en el pasillo. El joven la guío hacia una sala, muy seguro de hacia donde iba. Descorrió una puerta y dejo ver una mesa redonda de madera alrededor de la cual había cinco personas.

Todos se giraron hacia la puerta mirándola fijamente y la pelirroja no atino a nada más que esconderse tras la espalda masculina.

-¡Oh! Ha despertado—grito un niño corriendo hacia ella.

-Wow, es preciosa—dijo una niña en total admiración.

La joven recién despertada solo sonrío con timidez y se sonrojo. Apretando inconcientemente la mano del sujeto a su lado.

-Abba-San prepare otro platillo por favor—pidió el chico a una señora mayor.

-Claro joven, enseguida traeré su comida señorita.—la pequeña y encorvada mujer camino fuera de la estancia hasta desaparecer.

Los tres niños que se encontraban en la sala la ayudaron a tomar asiento alrededor de la mesa, sentándose sobre sus tobillos.

Todos parecían estar en un ambiente familiar, más no se parecían en nada físicamente. Dos pequeños, rubios, parecían ser hermanos, el otro menor tenia en cabello negro y los ojos azules, la joven al frente de su vista tenía el cabello corto azulado, la miraba con una expresión muy seria. Y por ultimo el hombre su lado de un cabello castaño, chocolate, unos hermosos ojos celestes, tan claros que parecían blancos y una cicatriz en su ojos derecho que cruzaba de forma vertical desde su frente por debajo de su flequillo hasta el nivel de sus labios.

Por alguna razón esa herida se le hizo familiar y por precaución llevo sus manos a su rostro para palpar si tal ves ella tenia cicatrices en su cutis. No noto nada extraño.

La mujer de cabello blanco trajo otro plato y le sirvió de la fuente común centrada en la mesa.

-¿Cómo se llama señorita?—pregunto la única niña en la sala, ganándose la atención de todos.—mi nombre es Mio, ¿y el suyo?—

Medito su respuesta un poco y sin saberlo sus labios y sus cuerdas vocales reaccionaron por si solas.

-Ino…—se detuvo sin saber por que. Una voz en su mente le pidió que se callara.

-¿Ino?—al no recibir respuesta creyó que era una afirmación-¡Ino-San bienvenida al primer distrito, Junrinan en el lado Oeste del Rukongai el pueblo más cercano a los shinigamis! –grito entusiasmada, extendiendo los brazos en todo su esplendor.

-Shini…ga-mi—susurro absorta en sus pensamientos ante este nuevo concepto, tocando sus labios con sus dedos fríos.

Un cuerpo cubierto por ropajes negros destrozados, una delgada espada negra, un casco blanco con cuernos y un largo cabello naranjo cruzaron su mente, luego de un destello turquesa y unos aterradores y escalofriantes ojos amarillos rodeados de un contorno negro.

Se levanto de golpe chocando la mesa con sus pies para luego caer hacia atrás.

-Shini… gami—susurro desconcertada y rompió a llorar con el cuerpo tembloroso y los ojos desorbitados, aterrada.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y cualquier cosa que me quieran comentar es bienvenida. Gracias. Hasta el próximo capitulo.

**Hime Chan**


	3. Hallada en las profundidades

_Holaaa! Creo esta ves no me demore tanto como otras veces, es mucho más largo y ahora por fin empieza la historia de verdad xDDe!_

_Me tocan esta semana las pruebas de nivel del colegio así que estoy a full tareas & estudio -w- Ademas, se viene la Anime Expo de mi ciudad, el evento mas grande de Anime de todo el año y voy a ir de cosplay, así que tengo todo un desastre entre los estudios, el dinero y los preparativos del cosplay. Espero me salga bine :3_

_Gracias__ por los comentarios, alertar y favoritos. Los aprecio mucho, enriquecen al escritor xDDe!_

_Bueno, no doy más lata así que lean mi intento de fic ;3_

* * *

**_¿No lo recuerdas?_**

_~~ Hallada en las profundidades ~~_

* * *

_Sentía como contrastaba con él, de una forma tan única y extraña que no había espacio en su mente que no se rindiera a esa desigualdad. El calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, tan expuesta, tan vibrante bajo su tacto gélido e incoloro en comparación a su piel bochornosa. Su cabello del color más cálido que el mundo ha conocido se esparcía bajo sus cuerpos como un manto tibio, lleno de ternura, que por momentos llenaba el vacío de su cuerpo hueco. Sentía la reacción involuntaria de su piel ante lo fríos que debían estar sus dedos cuando los hacia susurrar sobre su cuero. ¿Por qué lo aceptaba? Sus diferencias, su disparidad y disentimiento estaban a simple vista. Él mismo los había aborrecido la primera vez que se encontraron. Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué trataba de unirse a su desigual? ¿Por qué buscaba lo que no necesitaba? ¿Por qué se enrabiaba cada vez que la veía sonreír? ¿Por qué hacia preguntas, a su juicio estúpidas, y aun pensado aquello las completaba al hablar?... ¿Por qué esa incomodidad cada vez que la hacia llorar?_

_La cálida mejilla se apego a su mano de piedra encajando de una forma tan intima, como si hubieran nacido juntos. Ardía, su piel quemaba, escocia, punzaba, dolía. Pero._

_Hundió su rostro con pasión en el hueco de su incandescente cuello, dejando caer su cabeza contra la cama y apretando su rostro contra ese volcán. Clavando sus uñas en su piel hasta escucharla chillar y envolverla tan fuerte que casi pudo escuchar sus huesos tronar. Abrió su boca, impaciente, y sin dudar clavo sus dientes en su cuello hasta perforarlo. Fue entonces cuando se sintió tranquilo, cuando escucho su voz quebrarse en agonía llegando a sus oídos. Fue ahí donde sintió paz, donde sintió que se acercaba a ella, aunque fuera metafóricamente hablando. _

_Sintió que la corrompía cuando ella lo arañó de forma tan animal como cuando él la embestía._

_Efímeramente al tragar sintió la temperatura agradable del líquido que poco a poco se congelo al contactar con su lengua. _

_Se incorporo ligeramente, observando su obra de arte que no estaba completa, nunca estaba completa. _

_Con su pulgar acaricio la enrojecida mejilla, húmeda, debido a las lágrimas que estaba acostumbrado a robarle cada cinco minutos. Observo sus labios abiertos tratando de respirar y de paso soltar quejidos de dolor, que por muy altos que fueran, jamás eran escuchados por nadie. Irguió sus blancos brazos a los costados de las rosadas orejas y pasó los ojos por la marca del cuello que se volvía más morada por cada segundo que pasaba. La sangre se había secado en la piel debido al roce con su lengua, pero sus dientes se notaban perfectamente alineados en un semicírculo desde su perspectiva. _

_Sonrió para sí, satisfecho y sin miramientos ni preparativos volvió a entrar forzosamente escuchando como su nombre se desgarraba por la garganta de la mujer._

* * *

Abrió sus ojos verdes de forma natural, pero recordaba perfectamente todo lo que había sentido, vivido. Se incorporo hasta quedar sentado y se paso las manos por el cabello oscuro.

No era la primera vez que el único color que veía al tratar de rememorar su sueño era el rojizo naranjo, brillante y combustible como el fuego. Luego, el vacío que cotidianamente se esparcía por su cuerpo se intensificaba hasta hacerse insoportable. Elevo las rodillas y apoyo sus codos en ellas sosteniéndose la cabeza. Estaba mareado, y por alguna razón necesitaba con urgencia una manta para ahuyentar el frío que a su cuerpo congelaba.

Meditaba, tratando de darle algún significado a sus repetitivos sueños, asociarlos a algo, un vinculo, un símbolo, una metáfora.

A pesar de lo inteligente que era, sabia que lo suyo no eran las cosas profundas y sentimentales y, si había algo que podía dar firmado por su titulo de capitán, era que por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, más distancia creaba hacia la respuesta.

-Taicho—susurraron desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Dime, Kira—hablo en un tono neutral. Concentrándose inmediatamente en el asunto.

-Nos toca recorrer, señor—

Ah, sí. La niña divina seguía perdida.

-Enseguida salgo—

* * *

Inoue, mientras más tiempo pasaba más se acostumbraba a esa familia y poco a poco sonreía con sinceridad. Sus anfitriones eran muy amables y, a pesar de que su primer día con ellos sufrió un colapso nervioso, ellos la aceptaron a pesar de tener ese terror hacia los supuestos protectores del lugar.

Cuando paseaba por la calle, escuchaba a los chicos hablas sobre el poder espiritual y sobre los deseos que sentían por convertirse en un guerrero de kimono negro. Otras familias presumían que sus hijos se volvían shinigamis y que lograban entrar a uno de los escuadrones del Goten 13 con algún puesto de oficial importante. A Ino, todo aquello solo le provocaba escalofríos.

Llevaba alrededor de tres semanas con la familia y ellos se habían encargado de protegerla y alejarla de todo shinigami que merodeara. Pensando que cuando Murai la encontró desmayada en un callejón tuvo que haber sido culpa de los protectores del Rukongai, que en ocasiones salían a _jugar_ con los habitantes, cosa que había espantado a algunas personas dando espacio a que llegara gente de otros distritos mas aislados y peligrosos.

Ya estaba socialmente acostumbrada a la ciudad, pacifica y bondadosa. Sabia donde ir a comprar lo que necesitara, se sabia algunos nombres de los vecinos mas cercanos y como volver a casa si es que se perdía. Según Murai, aprendía muy rápido y era muy independiente para todo, y le agradaba que tuviera actitudes maternales con los pequeños. Trabaja en un puesto de frutas de un hombre mayor con intenciones de recaudar más dinero para el hogar. El anciano era muy respetuoso con ella y la instruía en lo que más podía tratando de ayudarla a adaptarse al pueblo.

-Buenos días, señorita Ino—saludo un hombre que frecuentemente compraba manzanas.

-Buenos días—sonrío.—¿Qué va a querer hoy?—pregunto sacando una bolsa plástica de un perchero y sacudiéndola para que se abriera.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero. Las manzanas más hermosas que tengas—hablo entusiasmado para que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica le entregara la bolsa con las manzanas exactas.—Cada día me sorprendes más.—argumento con asombro—Nos vemos luego señorita—se despidió con cortesía, pago y se marchó.

Orihime suspiro, y con disimulo se acerco al borde de la tienda y observo el cielo. Había visto pasar unas sombras negras otra vez. Le habían dicho que era normal que ellos patrullaran, pero jamás lo habían hecho tan seguido y en masas como las ultimas semanas. Hasta los guardianes de las puertas estaban un poco alterados por tanto movimiento, bueno, y ella también. Le daba muy mala espina la situación.

Los vio pasar de nuevo sobre la tienda y se escondió rápidamente. Su corazón latía como si tratara que quebrar sus costillas, era casi doloroso. La adrenalina la invadía como nunca antes y entre toda su conmoción vio a Mio a la mitad de la calle.

-Ino-Chan—grito la chica corriendo hacia ella, desesperada. La pequeña se veía afligida y al parecer estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Detrás de ella diviso a unos adolescentes, con sonrisas burlonas perseguirla como si fuera divertido.

La pequeña se callo a unos metros del puesto de frutas y se raspo las rodillas descubiertas, abriéndose heridas y llegándolas de tierra. Los otros chicos corrieron hacia ella con más énfasis y Orihime apretando los puños fue en su ayuda sin mediar nada.

Corrió hacia la pequeña agachándose a su altura y la tomo por los hombros acariciándole la mejilla.

-¡Que no escape!—grito uno de los jóvenes y comenzaron a correr más a prisa.

Orihime, a pesar de no entender demasiado la situación, cargo a Mio en su espalda, ordenándole que se agarrara muy fuerte de sus hombros y corrió por las calles de tierra lo mejor que podía con un peso extra.

Veía como las sombras pasaban por los alrededores y solo cerraba los ojos suplicándole a lo que fuera que ellos no se detuvieran a tratar de ayudarla.

Corrio por unos pasajes para escapar de la avenida principal. Metiéndose por callejones alarmada por las muchas pisadas que le seguían. Mio respiraba detrás de su oreja con mucha pesadez y de vez en cuando se quejaba por el dolor y el aire que entraba por sus heridas a pesar de que Inoue trataba de cubrirlas con las mangas de su kimono.

Orihime en cuanto vio una oportunidad se escondió detrás de unos barriles vacíos al doblar una esquina. Se agacho y dejo descender a Mio quien al sentarse contra el piso se agarro sus rodillas tratando de sacar la tierra y evitar separar los labios por el dolor.

-Déjame ver—le susurro Orihime, preocupada. La chica accedió de inmediato y la pelirroja noto que eran hedidas profundas que mancharon parte de su kimono debido a la sangre que escurría por los bordes.

-¿Dónde están?—grito uno de los chicos irritados al otro lado de los barriles. Inoue atino a acorralar a la niña contra la madera y cubrirla con su cuerpo.

-Tks. Esa maldita niña—hablo otro igualmente irritado.

-Sigamos buscando—dijo uno al llegar a su lado y los tres emprendieron el rumbo otra vez.

-Se han ido—susurro y vio como la niña se tapaba la boca con las manos para no llorar en voz alta. Le acaricio el rostro con cuidado y le seco algunas lágrimas.

Escucho unos pasos acercársele por detrás y estos alertaron todos sus sentidos.

Su respiración se hizo pesada y cerro los puños contra la tierra bajo sus pies. Se levanto ligeramente apoyándose sobre sus tobillos y giro el rostro.

Kimonos negros.

-¿Orihime-Chan?—escucho a uno de ellos susurrar despacio y por alguna razón supo que se dirigía a ella.

Sus manos sudaban ligeramente y su garganta se secaba por momentos, no se giro por completo así que los veía a medias.

-Se equivoca de persona—dijo la chica tratando de ocultar su rostro tras su cabello.

-Eso es imposible. Tks. Tu color de cabello es inconfundible—dijo el calvo con una ceja alzada.

-Se equivoca, mi nombre es Ino—dijo la chica un poco asustada por la confirmación rotunda que ellos expresaban para con su persona.

-¿Ino?—se miraron el uno al otro.—Inoue, querrás decir.—

Algo hizo clic en su cabeza y se levanto de golpe, volteándose a encararlos con los músculos contraídos.

-¿Qué quieren?—dijo la chica asustada, pero tratando de verse lo mas decidida posible.

Los hombres eran de estatura similares, uno de ellos de cabello oscuro hasta su mandíbula, con un corte recto y cuatro plumas de colores sobre el rostro, llevaba un tipo de bufanda cubriendo su cuello que conectaba con una camiseta de color naranjo por una pequeña tira del mismo color. El otro era calvo, con los ojos rasgados, muy pequeños y una sonrisa torcida, llevaba su espada apoyada en sus hombros y un brazo metido entre los pliegues de su ropa.

-Queremos llevarte con nosotros.—dijo el calvo seguro de si mismo y soltando las palabras de forma natural.

A la pelirroja un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda haciéndola sentir incomoda.

-No tengo por que ir con ustedes. No he hecho nada y no tengo ningún poder espiritual que les pueda ser útil—dijo decida, muy seria.

Esto saco risas de ellos y la miraron como si estuviera loca.

Los jóvenes que antes la seguían la divisaron a lo lejos y se acercaron a su encuentro.

-Tú, niña. ¿Dónde has dejado a la pendeja que protegías?—grito uno de ellos con demanda.

Orihime se volteo indecisa entre darle la espalda a los shinigamos o a los otros sujetos.

-No es de tu incumbencia—escondió sus nervios.

-No te pases de lista, chica. Nos a delatado y por su culpa no hemos comido nada en todo el día—dijo uno tratando de excusar su acecho para con menor.

-¿Estaban robando?—pregunto sorprendida.

-Eso no te importa—dijo uno de ellos acercándose a paso lento.

Los shinigamis detrás de Inoue observaban todo con vago interés.

-Yumichika, avisa que la hemos encontrado—susurro Ikkaki y su compañero desapareció de inmediato.

-Váyanse, por favor.—pidio la chica con sentido común. Observo el suelo en donde estaba Mio escondida y esta no dejaba de llorar.

Sintió la culpa y se adelanto, pasando los barriles y acercándose a los sujetos de mala muerte, en cuanto estuvo frente a ellos les ofreció unas monedas.

-Hagan lo que quieran, pero por favor márchense—susurro preocupada por la menor extendiendo su mano hacia ellos, aunque inmediatamente golpearon sus nudillos haciendo caer el dinero.

-¿Crees que así se arregla todo, estudida?—grito uno ofendido, para luego empujarla hasta hacerla caer al piso de tierra.

Ikkaku frunció el seño y camino hacia ellos apretando su espada.

-Váyanse, por favor—pidio la chica ocultando su rostro detrás de su flequillo. Se había lastimado el tobillo al caer, pero no era nada importante.

Uno de ellos la tomo con fuerza del brazo, lastimándola, obligándola a levantarse y al instante un puñetazo lo lanzo lejos contra el muro de una casa.

Inoue se volteo sorprendida y vio al chico de kimono negro furioso.

-¡No te metas basura shinigami! No es tu problema—dijo otro lanzándose al ataque pero obteniendo el mismo premio que su compañero.

-Que molestos son—dijo el calvo entrecerrando los ojos—¿Estas bien, Inoue?—pregunto tomando desprevenida a la mujer que sin tratar de ocultar su asombro asintió con la cabeza.

Después de unos minutos Madarame se encargo personalmente de que esos delincuentes escaparan, posiblemente hasta de la ciudad. Orihime sin perder tiempo tomo a la niña en brazos para cargarla hacia la casa.

-Gracias—susurro al hombre antes de pasar de él.

-Oye ¿A dónde crees que vas?—cuestiono siguiéndole el paso.

-La llevo a casa, esta herida.—dijo apresurando su paso.

El calvo observo a la pequeña con lágrimas secas en las mejillas y sin advertir abrazo a Orihime por la cintura y salto sobre los tejados. Por instinto la de ojos grises apretó a la pequeña contra su cuerpo con fuerza.

-¿Hacia donde?—

-Hacia el frente—respondió sorprendiéndose a si misma.

Rápidamente aterrizaron fuera de la casa de Murai y al ingresar todos se acercaron a ella, sin explicar nada le arrebataron a Mio de las manos y se dispusieron a atenderla.

-Ino-Chan, niña, estas toda sucia—dijo Abba y la convenció a cambiarse de ropa.

Murai se detuvo en la puerta sin cerrarla y centro su mirada en el sujeto que parecía esperar algo.

-¿Necesita algo?—pregunto respetuoso.

-No—respondió simplemente Ikkaku y sin más la puerta de la casa se cerró.

La pelirroja se coloco un kimono blanco con detalles celestes y un obi azul. Al ingresar a la habitación de Mio, vio que la chica estaba completamente dormida.

-No te preocupes. No es nada grave—susurro el hombre a su lado—Al parecer tuvo muchas emociones por eso se quedo dormida.—

-Si, somos dos—dijo para luego deslizar la puerta y caminar hacia el comedor seguida del dueño de casa.

Al llegar a la sala y abrir la puerta se congeló de golpe al ver a tanta gente reunida.

Kimonos negros.

-¡Orihimeee!—gritó Matsumoto con lágrimas de alegría abalanzándose sobre la chica, desequilibrándola. –¡Estaba tan, tan, tan preocupada por ti!—grito la mujer voluptuosa apretando a la menor contra sus pechos.

-No puedo respirar—dijo la chica un poco asustada.

-¡Matsumoto!—alzo la voz el niño bajito.

-Lo siento, Taicho. Pero es que estoy tan feliz—se justifico la rubia acariciando el cabello de Inoue como si fuera una muñeca.

Todos los residentes de la casa quedaron en silencio y los shinigamis solo suspiraron. La teniente poco a poco fue calmando sus revoluciones de dicha y comenzó a soltar a la pequeña mujer dándole un poco mas de espacio.

-Es un gusto verte otra vez, Inoue—susurro Toshiro asintiendo con la cabeza.

La susodicha no respondía a las cálidas palabras solo porque no sabía como contestar, así que simplemente asentía. El pequeño capitán comenzó a explicar una historia que ni siquiera Orihime entendía siendo ella al parecer la protagonista de sus palabras. Hablaba sobre ser una aspirante a aprendiz que en una misión se perdió o algo así, y que han estado buscándola por todo el Rokungai desde hace casi un mes. También justificaron su falta de memoria se debía a un proceso de selección para shimigami.

Nadie en esa familia estaba familiarizado con los protectores del lugar a sí que no tenían como dudar de sus palabras, aunque el instinto de Murai le decía que debía desconfiar de cada una de ellas.

La puerta de entrada a la residencia se abrió de golpe esparciendo un fuerte sonido y varios salieron a ver de que se trataba.

Al llegar al pasillo principal de la casa, vieron a otros dos compañeros de los visitantes, pero uno de ellos tenia una espada enorme en comparación con los demás, su cabello era de un color extrañamente similar al de Orihime y tenía una expresión de angustia en el rostro. La otra era una pequeña de cabello negro y contextura menuda, tenía la misma cara de preocupación que el otro hombre.

-Inoue—susurro Ichigo al verla entre esa multitud de gente y corrió hacia ella, tirando de uno de sus brazos y comprimirla contra su pecho, casi fundiéndola con él.—Me tenias muy preocupado—susurro cerca del oído de la pelirroja haciéndola enrojecer y por cortesía corresponder ligeramente el abrazo. Enredo sus dedos en el cabello naranjo y hundió la cabeza en el agujero del cuello femenino por una eternidad.

Inoue sintió sus mejillas arder y como su corazón latía en adrenalina. Sentía una extraña familiaridad y profundo respeto por el hombre que la abrazaba como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo. Pero a la vez la misma imagen de siempre cruzo su mente dejándola con inseguridad y cierto temor hacia él.

-¿Y él quién es?—pregunto la anciana, curiosa.

-Él es…el hermano mayor de Orihime—dijo sonriente Matsumoto al contemplar la escena. Debían tener una carta bajo la manga para confirmar sus palabras, e Ichigo era al igual que ella, son los más apropiados para hacerse pasar por un familiar y así convencer de forma rotunda de su falsa historia.

-¡Oh! Se parecen mucho—dijo en realidad dejándose llevar solo por el color de cabello.

Murai escucho atentamente el cotilleo de las dos mujeres a su derecha y volvió los ojos a los pelirrojos aun en un contacto íntimo y profundo. Frunció el cejo. Ese gesto claramente no era fraternal.

-¡Inoue! Que alegría verte—dijo la Kuchiki abrazando a la chica luego de que la soltara su mejor amigo.

Kurosaki se acerco a las que supuso eran los propietarios del lugar y les hizo una reverencia muy cortes.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar de ella—hablo con respeto extraño en él, sonriendo ligeramente.

-No se preocupe joven, fue un placer tenerla con nosotros.—alentó la mujer mayor.

Platicaron unos minutos más para terminar de convencer a Inoue, y esta, a pesar de las dudas se convenció de que su vida estaba en otra parte así que opto por ir con ellos. Se despidió de todos rápidamente, incluso de Mio, aunque la pequeña estuviera dormida, le beso la frente con cuidado para no despertarla.

Agradeció a la familia y el tiempo que le dedicaron. Estos argumentaron que su compañería era muy apreciada y que era una persona muy amable y trabajadora.

A los veinte minutos de la llegada de los shinigamis Inoue se fue con ellos, siendo cargada por el pelirrojo que la rodeo tan intensamente antes. Por los aires observo la cuidad en la que estuvo casi un mes con melancolía, pero sintiendo muy en el fondo que una voz le decía que era lo correcto, que ese era su camino y de que debía avanzar.

Apretó entre sus manos las ropas negras y recargo su cabeza contra el pecho masculino escuchando los latidos de este como una canción de cuna que la hicieron dormir rápidamente.

Al llegar a la puerta oeste Ichigo noto la ligera respiración contra sus ropas y la vio descansar en sus brazos. Con profundo aprecio la apretó contra si e ingreso a la Sociedad de las Almas con la convicción de que las palabras de la chica tomaran fuerza.

-Volveremos a ser amigos. Lo prometo—susurro caminando a la par con todos sus amigos dichosos por haber encontrado a su camarada.

* * *

Uff, y eso es :D Espero subir otro capitulo luego y hacer aparecer a Ulquiorra como el protagonista que es.

Ya saben que si tienen alguna sugerencia o duda o queja o consejos. Bienvenidos sean.

Un beso, abrazo que descansen y a dormir *-*

**Hime Chan**


	4. Para ti con desprecio

Wow, bueno como todas las que escriben aqui empesare por el: **Lo sientooo!**, he tenido que hacer un monton de cosas y mi cerebro se andubo secando asi que no habia podido continuar debido a ello. Pido que no me crucifiquen xDDe!

Muchas gracias por los comentarios 3 en especial a la señorita** Saya**; le informo que lo que escribio hace poco me llego justo cuando estaba terminando de escribir. Gracias por su apoyo, espero se entere de que actualice!

Publicare otro fanfic con universo AU y creo... gustara, es gracioso, con morbo, MUY UlquiHime y como base utilizare un libro llamado "_Las cincuenta sombras de Grey"_ si alguien lo conoce... sabra de que hablo xDDe! Amo a los protagonistas 3

Derechos reservados para **Tite** y... uff, siento que debo ver bleach, lo he dejado tirado ya mucho rato. Ok, eso seria besos!

* * *

**¿No lo recuerdas?**

_~~Para ti con desprecio~~_

* * *

Temprano en la mañana, como nunca y para la sorpresa de todos una de las primeras personas en ponerse de pie fue la teniente más holgazana y perezosa de todo la SS, quien con una radiante sonrisa y con extremo optimismo aventuraba sus pasos hacia una de las casas nobles.

No muy lejos, sobre los tejados de la división cinco, el capitán invadido por la pereza dormía a la intemperie y despertaba con los primeros rayos de luz. Desde su altura era fácil distinguir quienes andaban por los alrededores así que no tardo en ver a la despampanante rubia que con gracia y maestría movía sus anchas caderas al caminar. Sin nada mejor que hacer, se incorporó y de un ligero salto cayó sobre las tejas que cubrían las paredes que cercaban su división.

-¿Qué hace la chica más apetecible del Gotei trece caminando tan temprano por la mañana?—susurro lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan—y caminando hacia… ¿La mansión Kuchiki?—se adelanto al notar el rumbo de los pasos que no se detenían a conversar.

Matsumoto sonrió complacida— Lo siento, querido. Pero no tengo tiempo para pasteles hoy—dijo alborotando con las manos su cabello intencionalmente.

Grimmjow sonrió y rodo los ojos, su compañera de copas sí que era insufrible cuando se lo proponía. Y entonces, por arte de magia recordó algo.

-¿Vas a ver a la chica?—

-¡Bingo!—exagero entrecerrando los ojos.—Se ha hospedad con los Kuchiki desde anoche y supongo que entre Ichigo y Kuchiki-taicho no será muy ameno para ella. Necesita de un respaldo femenino.—

-¿Y la enana?—

-¿Rukia?—pregunto y noto el asentamiento de cabeza—Esta con su Taicho por supuesto—

-¿Y tú… no deberías hacer lo mismo?—alzó una ceja.

-Está bien, él puede sobrevivir sin mi—

"_Me sorprende más que sobreviva contigo que sin ti"_, se aguanto las ganas de hacerle conocer sus pensamientos.

Al llegar a la entrada de los Kuchiki, un lugar muy apartado del Gotei trece, vieron el noble estilo japonés tallado en ella, las dos antorchas encendidas y los dos guardias que vigilaban la entrada a cada lado.

-Documentación—exigió uno de ellos y alargo el brazo. La rubia de entre su kimono saco un pergamino con el símbolo Kuchiki en el, firmado y timbrado por el mismísimo Byakuya.

Lo analizaron unos segundos, verificaron su validez y la dejaron ingresar abriendo las grandes puertas de madera. Grimmjow camino detrás de ella con naturalidad, pero de inmediato fue cercado por unos ninjas con uniformes purpura quienes le cerraron el paso a la mansión.

-Lo siento, Grimmy-Chan, pero el pase solo funciona con uno—informo Rangiku fingiendo pena, pero al instante su sonrisa gatuna la delató.

-Maldita…—gruñó el capitán dando media vuelta y marchándose. No es que le preocupara la chica o acompañar a Matsumoto, solo… tenía curiosidad, solo eso.

En cuento ingreso atravesando en puente sobre los peses Koi la atendieron para que se encontrara con Orihime.

La pelinaranja estaba desayunando, apenada, junto a un serio e inmutable hombre, el cual la había sentado a su lado derecho y él en la cabecera. Parpadeo y vio a Ichigo apoyado contra la pared con el ceño frunció, observando la escena con odio.

-¡Buenos días a todos! ¡Hime-Chan!—hablo la mujer para captar la atención—He venido a verte, supuse que todos estos cambios repentinos te tendrían un poco asustada—aclaro sin malas intención, pero la mirada asesina de ambos hombres sobre su cabeza la asusto un poco.—Yo…quería saber cómo estabas, además, el comandante me envió esto y quiere que se lo lleve de inmediato—dijo extrayendo un nuevo pergamino entre sus ropajes con un nuevo símbolo.

-¿La academia Shino?—susurro el pelinegro.

-Así es, a pesar de que ya están a mitad del primer semestre, creen que es conveniente inscribir a Orihime de inmediato. –

-Pero…—se detuvo al hablar y volvió sus ojos a Byakuya el cual asintió—Yo no tengo poder espiritual alguno, no sirvo para ser Shinigami—hablo preocupada, sin poder evitar que sus ojos pasearan por el rostro de Kurosaki.

-No debes preocuparte por eso—hablo el hombre del hogar, sorprendiéndolos a todos—Ayer, mientras descansabas, los altos y bajos nobles nos reunimos con el comandante para hablar de tu situación—por mucho de dijera eso, Inoue no entendía de que "situación" hablaba—Para ingresar sin más a la Academia aparte de tener un potencial significativo, debes pertenecer a una casa noble para ser aceptada a mitad de semestre. Por ello…—

-Por ordenes de arriba los Kuchiki se harán cargo de ti hasta nuevo aviso—interrumpió Ichigo con un genio de perros.

-Eres muy mal educado Kurosaki, me desagradan tus malos modales—hablo calmado y siguió su desayuno como si nada.

"_Así que por eso Ichigo está enojado. Qué lindo_", pensó Matsumoto entre risitas.

-¿Entonces los Kuchiki se encargaran de su entrenamiento?—

-Es correcto—respondió a la teniente.

Al parecer ni ella ni Ichigo tenían mucho que hacer por Orihime si por órdenes del comandante esta se encontraba bajo la tutela del terrorífico de Byakuya.

* * *

-¿Por qué no pudo ser con Ukitake? ¿Por qué?—Se quejaba el sustituto en el despacho de Renji.

-Ichigo deja de venir a quejarte a mi oficina, si no te has dado cuenta ¡Tengo un montón de trabajo!—grito lo ultimo exaltado levantándose de su asiento para ver el cuerpo de su amigo al otro lado de la montaña de papeles.

-No te quejes, nunca vengo y cuando lo hago me echas—gruño fastidiado irguiéndose en el sillón.

El pelirrojo se levanto y se sentó junto a su amigo. Dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Dime que es lo que realmente te esta torturando—le expreso su preocupación.

Los ojos almendrados se dilataron por un momento y apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

-Ulquiorra—

Sintió sus hombros mucho más ligeros al escupir el nombre.

Renji suspiro cerrando los ojos.

-Rukia, ayer, después de ayudar a recostar a Inoue, al salir comenzó a llorar—contó, aunque su receptor no entendía a donde quería llegar—Hablo sobre la muerte de Inoue, Hueco Mundo, los Espadas, dijo que estaba asustada, que no entendía, que no sabía cómo actuar si se llevaban a encontrar y por un instante se reconocían—se detuvo un poco para pensar sus palabras y prosiguió—El Comandante general y los demás capitanes, saben el riesgo que significa tener a Inoue y a los Espadas juntos, debemos estar preparados para cualquier cosa. Todos estamos preocupados y tensos, así que no cargues con tus preocupaciones solo. Nos tienes a nosotros y estamos juntos en esto.—

Ichigo a pesar de su rostro de concentración se había perdido al escuchar la frase "Si se encontraban _y por un instante se reconocían, si tan solo por un instante…ellos…_"

-Gracias Renji—dijo, levantándose de golpe para desaparecer del despacho, dejando a un amigo preocupado y angustiado.

* * *

-Ulquiorra—susurro al toparse accidentalmente con él en uno de los pasillos.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?—la voz de ese sujeto le revolvió el estomago.

"_Partirte la cara"_

-No—susurro bajando la vista al suelo y al ver que el otro siguió su camino, él lo hizo también.

-¡Espera!—se giró preocupado y un poco agitado, mas el capitán solo volteo su cabeza, desinteresado—¿Qué sabes sobre la chica?—

-¿La mujer?—

El corazón de Kurosaki se trisó en ese instante. Ese tono, la voz, esa exacta palabra. ¿Por qué no pudo ocupar un sinónimo para referirse a ella? ¿Por qué debía ser jodidamente esa palabra?

-Sí, ella. ¿Qué sabes de ella?—interrogo, tratando por todos los medios de contener la respiración y regular su reiatsu que desde que vio al pelinegro se ha vuelto inestable.

Cifer lo analizó, era la segunda persona que le preguntaba por esa chica de forma tan apasionada.

-Eso no te importa—prosiguió su camino.

-¡Dime que es lo que te han informado! ¿La has visto? ¿Has hablado con ella? ¿Qué sabes al respecto?—Gritó con la respiración entrecortada y los nudillos blancos.

-¡Ichigo!—grito la Kuchiki desde el final del pasillo con autoridad y el pelinaranjo se volteo desconcertado. La pequeña Shinigami avanzo y se detuvo al lado de su amigo.— Cifer-Taicho, Nii-Sama quiere verlo, me pidió que por favor le informara que en cuanto tuviera tiempo fuera a la casa—

Eso descoloco a Ichigo quien miro con terror a Rukia, pero ella también estaba algo perturbada.

-¿Para qué quiere verme?—

-No lo sé, señor—Rukia hizo una reverencia y Ulquiorra desapareció.

-¿En qué mierda está pensando Byakuya? ¿Eh?—Zamarreó un poco a su compañera, la cual se zafó de inmediato.

-No lo sé, idiota. ¡Pero venir a casi amenazar a Cifer-Taicho me demuestra que eres tú el que no piensa!—le grito en la cara, enojada.—Nii-Sama no es como tú, él sabe lo que hace—comenzó a caminar hacia cualquier parte.

"_Eso espero"_

-Ichigo, tú…—le busco con la vista pero no estaba a lo largo del pasillo—¡Ese bastardo!— comenzó a correr de inmediato sabiendo a donde se dirigía.

* * *

Había estado todo el día, hasta la noche aprendiendo sobre modales y etiqueta. Era buena memorizando y sus movientes gráciles y delicados, tan femeninos, hacían que le fuera sumamente fácil aprenderlo todo en un solo viaje.

-Kuchiki-Sama, pruebe, por favor—le había encontrado vagando en los pasillos de madera de la pequeña estancia que da hacia los jardines interiores. La pelirroja llego a su lado con una taza tradicional para el té, la cual le extendía con sumo respeto y la cabeza gacha. Byakuya sin decir nada se las arreglo para beber de forma elegante y sin hacer ni una sola mueca le entrego la taza nuevamente—¿Y?—

Se detuvo al mirar sus ojos cenizas, por alguna razón más allá de ella, sintió que ese no era el color adecuado para su cabello negro y piel pálida. Como si algo estuviera mal con él.

-Esta malo—dijo sin más después de meditarlo un poco. La atmosfera que rodeaba a Orihime se vio completamente gris—Pero… para ser tu primera vez, no es tan malo—finalizo desinteresado convenciéndose mentalmente de que eso no fue un alago ni nada parecido.

Ella sonrió de una forma cálida, aunque muy tímida e hizo una reverencia con la taza de té en sus manos.

-Me esforzaré, lo prometo—dijo entusiasta bajo la atenta mirada violácea.

-Kuchiki-Sama, el joven capitán ha llegado—susurro con melodiosa voz una de las sirvientas, haciendo que el hechizo ameno se rompiera.

-Bien, condúcelo a mi despacho y Orihime—la chica pestañeo un par de veces—Hay una persona que quiero que conozcas—

-¿Yo?—pregunto desconcertada apuntándose a sí misma.

-Sí, acompáñame—

-¿Es un amigo de Kuchiki-Sama?—

-Algo así—dijo deslizando la puerta de su estudio personal.

-¿Como se llama?—

-Ulquiorra—la chica se extraño por el nombre tan peculiar—Ulquiorra Cifer—

Adentro todo estaba iluminado y la figura de un hombre sentado de espaldas sobre una almohada en el piso llamo la atención de Orihime al ingresar.

-Te has tardado Byakuya—la voz del invitado obligo a Orihime a apegarse a su tutor, era un poco atemorizante y demasiado intensa. Ligeramente parecida a la del Kuchiki.

-Debía encontrar a Orihime primero—se excuso—Toma asiento, por favor—le indico a la chica y esta, un poco nerviosa se sentó al costado derecho del invitado.

El anfitrión tomo asiento, también sobre un cojín, frente a ellos separados por una mesa baja de madera.

-Ulquiorra, ella es Inoue Orihime y es la chica que se había perdido hace unas semanas—El ojiverde ni siquiera se digno a mirarla, solo asintió—Está bajo mi tutela y la de mi casa por órdenes del Comandante General. Ella debe ingresar a la escuela Shino a más tardar la próxima semana y aunque nunca ha desarrollado ningún poder espiritual debe tener el suficiente manejo de poder antes de ingresar a la Academia—

-Me imagino que me has solicitado para… ¿Entrenarla?—hablo sin vacilaciones. Su voz aunque no lo expresaba hizo sentir a Orihime cierta angustia al pensar que estaba irritado.

-Así es. Algunos de tus subordinados son recientes titulados y ella aprende sumamente rápido, es aplicada y sigue muy bien instrucciones.—Inoue sintió cierto hormigueo en sus mejillas al ser alagada de tal manera—Confió en tu carácter y tu juicio y no planeo dejarla en manos de nadie más para su entrenamiento. Y Jaegerjaquez no es una opción—

Cifer medito un poco analizando fijamente a Byakuya el cual le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad.

-Está bien—dijo fríamente—pero solo observará, ella deberá sacar sus propias conclusiones de cómo hacerlo h dejare a Kira a cargo de su progreso. No quiero perder el tiempo.—

-¿Estarás bien con eso Orihime?—ella sintió efusivamente. El ambiente era tenso y esos dos juntos le provocaban un poco de miedo, sus caracteres y tonos de voces eran tan monótonas que tenía miedo de articular una palabra con su torpe voz chillona.—Bien, mañana la guiare a tu división—

Cifer se levanto sin dificultades y los otros dos le siguieron. Byakuya afinaba sus sentidos para notar cualquier cambio sobre ambos personajes.

-Esto es solo un favor, Byakuya.—

-Lo sé, arreglaremos cuentas más tarde.—susurro el pelinegro más alto sin intentar moverse.

Ulquiorra dio media vuelta hacia su lado izquierdo para el alivio de Inoue, quien arrugaba su kimono debido al nerviosismo. Si sus cálculos eran correctos esta persona inspiraba la misma autoridad que su tutor. Tal vez incluso más.

Escucho a ambos hombres pasar de ella y salir de la estancia, así que rápidamente tomo control de su cuerpo y les siguió. Caminaron los tres hacia las salidas, el par de pelinegros al frente, hombro con hombro al parecer conversando algo y Orihime tímidamente como un gato bajo la lluvia tras las imponentes siluetas elegantes. Alzo la vista y enrojeció.

Uau. Era como ver doble, solo que el invitado era ligeramente más bajo, pero sus cabelleras negras como la total ausencia de luz la desconcertaban. Era simplemente alucinante. Del mismo largo, color, intensidad, movimiento y, a la vista, suavidad. Casi suspiró. ¡Dios! Últimamente todo lo que encontraba eran hombres así, incluso el cabello de Murai se parecía. Miro nuevamente a los hombres y hasta sus contexturas era idénticas, sus andar, los pliegues de sus ropas, la velocidad. Sinceramente se pregunto si este lugar hacia copias de los shinigamis. Aunque no había visto el rostro del tal Ulquiorra… se imaginaba que debía ser similar al de Byakuya.

De repente ellos se detuvieron y la pelinaranja al ir tan distraída choco contra los costados de ambos, estos se giraron hacia ella al instante a verla quedando de perfil. Los ojos grises se abrieron desenfocados y en el rostro del invitado vio la cicatriz de Murai atravesar de forma vertical el costado derecho de Cifer. Se llevo más manos a la boca perpleja, pero al parpadear de nuevo ya no estaba esa marca de guerra, solo había un ojo verde, esmeralda, brillante, intenso, casi fosforescente que la observaba a medio abrir, con largas pestañas furiosamente negras, al igual que su cabello y sus labios que destacaba su piel blanca como la luna llena haciéndola incluso luminosa.

Se ruborizo de golpe y mordió su labio inferior oculto tras sus manos.

-Lo siento—hablo la chica y torpemente hizo una exagerada reverencia, cerrando los ojos con vehemencia, queriendo desaparecer.

Byakuya se había retirado en cuando la chica se disculpó al ser llamado por uno de los sirvientes, el cual, les había hecho detenerse tan inesperadamente hace unos segundos, así que debido a todos estos acontecimientos las dos almas quedaron solas en un pasillos exterior.

-Levántate— ni por favor, ni nada. Una orden seca y voraz.

La chica lo hizo desviando la mirada hacia el piso.

"_Rojizo anaranjado_" susurro su mente al verla, ahora, por primera vez. Los ojos, a pesar de la tenue luz que les brindaba el jardín interior; los distinguió grises, demostraban vergüenza y timidez, todo el ella reflejaba su falta de personalidad y una alta feromona de necesidad de protección. La escaneo por completo y sintió una irritable necesidad de arrinconarla contra la pared y….

-Di mi nombre—le ordeno con voz autoritaria, como si inflara el pecho.

Orihime dio un respingón y acerco por reflejo sus dedos a sus labios. Sus ojos tiritaban al igual que su cuerpo, porque a pesar de mirar el piso fijamente, todos sus sentidos se concentraron en verle a él. Incluso su traicionera vista de una forma periférica.

-Hazlo—

-Ulquiorra Cifer-Sama—susurro rápido, angustiada.

-Obsérvame y solo mi nombre—

Entro en pánico, ¿Observarlo? Estaba muerta de vergüenza solo por su presencia y para colmo le ordenaba algo tan penoso. Iba a morir. Cerró los ojos lentamente y al abrirlos chocó contra ese fosforescente y dominante color.

Un nudo se hizo en sus estómagos y las mejillas femeninas superaron cualquier grado Celsius conocido por el hombre. Ambos sintieron a sus subconscientes susurrarles que habían vagado toda la vida para llegar a ese preciso momento. El corazón de la mujer corría como un felino y arañaba sus costillas con frenesí, sus venas se volvieron ardientes y su cabello fue opacado por sus abochornadas mejillas. Él, se concentraba tanto en mirarla que pensó por un segundo que su intensidad la aplastaría hasta partirla en dos, sin saber que sus inquietudes las tenía en mente la pelirroja también.

Separo sus labios rosados ligeramente, todo aire con dificultad y bajo un laser verde que la hacía derretirse, hablo:

* * *

Bien! Fin xDDe! Aqui termina el cuarto -w-

Eepero lean el otro fic que yo creo subire en un ratito mas o mañana. Es una historia muy... interesante.

Besos a todas que duerman bien, que Ulquiorra las proteja y acompañe y... eso xDDe!

PD: Mi SUEÑO siempre fue ver a Ulquiorra y Byakuya en la misma escena, creo que se hubieran llevado genial si se huvieran conocido xDDe! okk, eso del pago no es Yaoi, aunque me tienta 3... Aparte... uff, ¿Qué mujer no sueña con estar en medio de esos dos bombones? *-* Yo SI! 3

**Hime Chan**


End file.
